


our song, our love

by bernejemi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songwriting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernejemi/pseuds/bernejemi
Summary: A song. A duet. A couple.





	our song, our love

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got way too excited for the song renmin composed together? (spoiler: me)

It was amusing, how easily the words were flowing, as if each stroke were part of the same river. It was a song about him, a song about them, a song about their feelings. The undying love blooming in their hearts as if every season was spring and their passion, the flowers. 

And that’s what the song was about. Two boys falling in love under the petals quivering in the warm air — because there wasn’t space for such thing as the winter in their hearts. About how the two colors painting the petals complemented each other, just like Jaemin’s bracelet complemented Renjun’s. It wasn’t a ring sealing their relationship, but that bracelet, which carried their fluttering emotions for each other. The same emotions that used to be confusing until this opportunity of composing a song appeared on their way, it was a chance to decipher the agglomerated feelings that were, to that moment, unreadable; to untie the thousand knots to find the single thread that connected Jaemin’s heart to Renjun’s. And all those untied knots were then transformed into cursive letters expressing such eloquent words, a long poem of love, acceptance and admiration. 

A poem from Jaemin to Renjun. 

A poem from Renjun to Jaemin. 

  
  


A poem. 


End file.
